


shh

by marshall_line



Category: 28 Weeks Later (2007), Boogeyman 2, Edge of Tomorrow (2014), Martyrs (2008), My Soul to Take (2010), Respire (2014), Screamers: The Hunting (2008)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-21 05:13:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3679032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshall_line/pseuds/marshall_line
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>сборник драбблов || фильмы</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. мёртвые сны

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boogeyman 2 || Генри действительно умер, а Джессика Райан осталась жива.

Когда Лора просыпается среди ночи с криком, раздирающим глотку, ей кажется, что на ее лице кровь Генри. Она въедается в глаза и липнет к нёбу. Лоре хочется задушить себя. Ей по-прежнему снится та сцена, когда она ножницами срезает, как крем, голову брата и, как кровь фонтаном заливает ее с головы до ног. Лора видит это во снах каждую ночь, уже несколько лет видит.

Лору никто не успокаивает, никто не говорит ей утешительных слов или слов сожаления. О ней давно, слава богу, никто не говорит в прессе и в жизни. Лора исчезла из реальности. Она купила себе маленький домик за городом; там, совсем рядом, есть колледж (учиться все равно нужно). Внутри полное опустошение, внешне – одиночество пожирает, как Бугимен. 

Лора Портер боится проснуться и увидеть лицо Генри, боится просто увидеть Генри опять.

\\\

Она живет вместе с Джессикой, если это можно назвать тем, чем обычно называют такое. Лора порой не понимает, кому из них нужна помощь. Если Джессике плохо, и она видит Бугимена, то она молчит. Или забьется в уголок и будет шептать что-то. В конце концов, Джессика Райан превратилась в того, кем не хотела быть и боялась до смерти, — шизофреником. Лечению Джессика не подлежит. Лора думает, что они обе неизлечимы.

Важно за кого-то держаться. Лора держится за Джессику (это достаточно бессмысленно, но). Та не лежит в клинике, хватит с них клиник; та не принимает никаких лекарств, та не шумит. Джессика – спокойная, теперь немного тормозящая и застывшая в пространстве. Джессика — женщина, у которой уже ничего в голове не осталось после удара электрического тока. А Лора – она просто все еще вокруг и все еще ее пациент, даже несмотря на то что все изменилось.  
Для Лоры ничего не поменялось. Только щемящего ощущения внизу живота, когда она видела Генри, больше нет, как и Генри нет. Лора не знает, радоваться ей или плакать.

Плакать? Зачем уже?

\\\

По ночам по-прежнему страшно. Лора, проснувшись, долго бродит по дому, чтобы успокоиться. Иногда она находит Джессику на улице или на кухне. Она продолжает что-то шептать и смотреть исступленно, но отвечать на горькие поцелуи это ей не мешает. Лора воображает себе, что у них все хорошо, что нет и не было никакого Бугимена, 

и Генри, и той ночи, и той крови, 

и не было, 

не было, 

не было, 

не было, 

не было, 

не было,

не было.

Но не все так просто, как хочется.

\\\

Ее сны мертвы. В них то, что когда-то было и то, чего никогда не будет. В них есть Генри, целующий нежно в губы. В них есть Генри, обнимающий со спины и шепчущий молитвы. В них есть Генри, который ее любит и который бережет. В них есть Генри, настоящий и добрый Генри. В них нет живого Генри. В них нет Генри, который рядом. В них нет его на самом деле.

Лора представляет брата и Пола. Она читала дневники последнего, читала и ничего уже не чувствовала. Просто очень бедный и несчастный Пол, влюбленный в Генри Портера и ненавидящий его одновременно. Лора представляет брата, вдалбливающегося в Пола, кусающего за ухо и жестоко обдирающего чужие бедра. Лора это легко представляет. Когда-то на месте Пола была она, но было все чуть-чуть нежнее и все.

Сейчас Пол мертв и с очистителем в горле. Сейчас Генри мертв и без головы.

А Лора жива, а Джессика жива и они вместе, если это можно засчитать за удачу.

\\\

Лора жмется к Джессике, прячет заплаканные глаза в ее тусклых волосах и пытается раствориться. Ничего не получается и ничего не получится. Джессика в ответ только мычит и обвивает вялыми руками за талию. Она в своем мире слишком долго всегда, слишком давно. Лоре остается только мириться с этим каждый божий день, сглатывая иллюзорную кровь Генри.

Восстановиться не есть возможным.

Нормально жить не есть возможным.

Быть собой не есть возможным.

\\\

Лора закрывает глаза и вспоминает слова брата. Ты похожа на Деми Ловато. Жаль, что ты не поешь. Лора закрывает глаза и затыкает уши, чтобы не воспроизводить голос Генри.

Лора делает так, как когда-то делала Элисон. Лора режет себя и поэтому немного легче. Теперь на ее руках только ее кровь, ничья другая, только ее. В глазах у Лоры замерзшая смерть и пустота Джессики. И это уже кажется почти_нормальным.

Они — почти_нормальные.

Но сны все еще мертвы.


	2. все твои монстры (теперь мои)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Martyrs (2008) || Люси видела монстров, Анна видела только Люси.

Люси видела монстров, Анна видела только Люси.

Они игрались палками у озера, их всегда снимали на камеру. Люси улыбалась, потому что монстров не было рядом, рядом была Анна. 

И это всё, что ей тогда было нужно.

 

— Когда-нибудь я найду их и убью, — говорила Люси.

— И тебе станет легче? — спрашивала Анна и надеялась, что этого не случится.

 

Кошмар Люси не заканчивался до смерти.

 

А потом она их убила.

И легче не стало.

Монстры так никуда и не ушли.

 

— Ты оставила меня, — лихорадочно шептала Анна, прижимаясь щекой к щеке Люси.

Она была по-мёртвому холодной.

 

Монстры Люси стали монстрами Анны.

Она увидела, что было после—

Это был самый страшный свет в её жизни.

 

Люси кидала палки в озеро, Анна убегала от камеры.

Но они обе смеялась.


	3. наоборот

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Respire (2014) || Шарли́ делала это всё так, будто должна была. Саре, кому-нибудь ещё.

Сара разбила голову об тумбочку, а потом засмеялась. Она всегда смеялась, сколько Шарли́ её знала. Сара забралась обратно на кровать. Она громко и отвратительно хохотала. Шарли́ хотелось её заткнуть, хоть раз в жизни сделать так, чтобы она замолчала.

Желательно навсегда.

И в порыве злости или в полуистерике она была готова на всё, но.

В последний момент руки не позволили — и подушка осталась там, где лежала.

Сара не затихала. Шарли́ упала рядом и тоже засмеялась, потому что—

Она была такая слабая и совсем ничего не могла.

Когда они обе успокоились, Шарли́ боялась смотреть Саре в глаза, она же её только что чуть не убила, а Сара — она наоборот. У неё всё было наоборот.

— Ну ты и мразь, Шарли́, — сказала Сара.

Но в её словах не было правды, это Шарли́ знала.

А потом она молча встала и вышла из комнаты, чтобы вернуться с полотенцем, спиртом, ватой и пластырями. Наверное, Шарли́ до последнего будет переживать за Сару.

Даже если той будет плевать.

— Мразь, — повторила Сара и больше ничего ей не сказала.

И уже точно не скажет.

 

Сара действительно свалила в Париж, как и хотела, а Шарли́ осталась здесь, в этом сером городе и в своей столь же серой жизни. И дышать вроде как стало полегче, но.

Что с Сарой, что без неё — всё было ни к чёрту.

Шарли́ не чувствовала себя виноватой и освобождённой тоже. Ей всё равно что-то мешало жить дальше и хоть как-нибудь, как-нибудь — нормально.

Мама и Люка́ были рядом, и она понемногу справлялась.

А Сара — что Сара? 

Она могла бы сейчас стоять на балконе своей квартирки на девятом без одежды, курить или пить. И на фоне обязательно играла бы французская клубная музыка. 

Что ещё? Может, она бы думала о том, что натворила и как поступила с, что вряд ли.

Сара была Сарой и на этом всё.

 

Шарли́ всё ещё что-то душило.

Она приходила к маме Сары, собирала все бутылки и мусор, готовила что-нибудь съестное и приводила хозяйку в порядок. Шарли́ делала это всё так, будто должна была.

Саре, кому-нибудь ещё.

Наверное, для Шарли́ в этом был смысл, но она не знала, какой именно.

У Сары был Париж, полувыдуманная жизнь и настоящий мир, который она замкнула в себе. У Шарли́ были только порванные нити не_дружбы и, конечно, астма.

Никому и ничего.

Вот так.

 

Я не дышу.


	4. помолимся

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My Soul to Take (2010) || Жизнь Фэнг была непрекращающимся кошмаром.

Жизнь Фэнг была непрекращающимся кошмаром.

Ей было уже девятнадцать лет, и она всё никак не могла окончить школу, но просто потому, что не хотела. 

Окончить школу означало выйти в мир.

А Фэнг мир не нужен был.

 

— Помолимся Господу Богу, — всегда говорила Пенелопа.

Бог не полюбил Фэнг, так зачем же ей молиться Ему.

Зачем молиться тому, кому ты безразличен.

— Помолимся, — повторяла Пенелопа, — и беда пройдёт мимо нас.

 

Беда не прошла.

Ни мимо, ни как-то ещё.

 

Фэнг была дочерью местного Потрошителя.

Фэнг была дочерью чужих кошмаров.

 

— Помолимся Господу Богу, — повторяла снова и снова Пенелопа.

Эта помешанная наводила ужас.

Но она верила во что-то своё.

Фэнг иногда хотелось быть такой же.

 

Баг и его друг, Баг и его птицы, Баг и его шизофрения.

Баг, Баг, Баг.

Её брат, которому тот-самый-Бог почему-то дал жизнь в мёртвом теле матери, был центром этой маленькой Вселенной.

Баг нужен был всем и никому одновременно.

А Фэнг будто и не было никогда.

 

Пенелопа молилась, а никто не принимал её слова всерьёз.

Фэнг тем более.

Дети из “семёрки” начинали умирать один за другим.

И, конечно, везде крутился Баг.

Баг, Баг, Баг.

 

— Да чтоб ты горел.

Вот я уже.

Давно.

 

— Помолимся Господу Богу, — сказала Пенелопа.

Её перерезанное горло ещё долго преследовало Фэнг и наяву.

 

— Помолимся.


	5. ложь — лучшая помощь

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Respire (2014) || Иногда мать Сары принимала Шарли́ за свою дочь.

Иногда мать Сары принимала Шарли́ за свою дочь.

Она распускала руки, кричала и била бутылки.

Всё было так, как было раньше. Для матери, не для Шарли́. У неё давно не было своей жизни. Только дом-школа-старый дом Сары.

Мать Сары, имени которой она, наверное, никогда не узнает, была неплохой женщиной, просто немного простодушно несчастной.

Шарли́ не могла помочь ей так, как действительно хотела.

Ей же никто не помог.

 

— Сара, — звала её мать, — Сара, иди ко мне.

И Шарли́ шла, и слушала её бредни, а после возвращалась на кухню. Там её ждали кульки с мусором, ящики пустых бутылок и банок.

В холодильнике всегда было пусто.

Так же, как и внутри Шарли́.

Дышать нормально она всё ещё не научилась.

— Сара, — повторяла она снова и снова, — милая, прости.

Пожалуй, Шарли могла всё-таки сделать то, чего Сара не могла.

Она прощала. Снова и снова.

Шарли́ прощала человека, которого не знала.

Она прощала ей всё.

 

Холодильник всегда можно было чем-то заполнить.

А себя — нет.

 

— Сара, я такая плохая мать, — начала она опять, — можно я попробую побыть хорошей, а?

Шарли́ застыла, держа в руках тарелку с салатом.

У неё уже вошло в привычку обедать и ужинать в компании этой вечно пьяной и плачущей женщины.

Сегодняшний вечер ни чем не отличался от предыдущего, только вот. Шарли́ совсем не ожидала, что мать Сары заговорит с ней о чём-то серьёзном. Она просила не прощения, она просила _шанс_.

Тот шанс, который Шарли́ не имела права дать.

— Сары здесь нет, — ответила Шарли́, — она в Париже.

Она могла ответить _да, ты можешь попробовать_ , но.

Так много врать ей не хватило бы смелости.

Шарли́ делала глубокие вдохи и совсем неслышные выдохи.

Мать Сары смотрела на неё сквозь стакан.

Было немного, но страшно, а потом—

— Это ничего, — сказала та, — ничего.

 

У Сары всё ещё Париж, у Шарли́ — её мать и пустой холодильник.

Или кулёк с мусором вместо души.


	6. каждый раз, когда я умираю (я хочу тебя спасти)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edge of Tomorrow (2014) || Кейдж умирает тысячи раз, чтобы добраться до Омеги и увидеть, как умирает Рита.

Кейдж умирает тысячи раз, чтобы добраться до Омеги и увидеть, как умирает Рита.

Снова и снова.

 

В одной из жизней Кейдж решает поступить по-другому. Он не идёт на тренировочный полигон. Кейдж не знает, остаётся при этом Рита живая или нет, но ему она всё равно уже не поможет.

Омега его обманывает.

 

Без Риты он никого не спасёт.

И её, впрочем, тоже.

 

Кейдж умирает в последний раз, чтобы вернуться в самое начало. В мир, где нет войны, и её больше никогда не будет. В мир, где Рита целая и невредимая, и ничего о нём незнающая. Даже его имени.

(Я Уильям)

 

 

— Да? Что вам нужно?

Кейдж плачет.

Кейдж смеётся.


	7. не кричи (всё равно никто не слышит)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Screamers: The Hunting (2008) || Ханне больше не нужна помощь, но у Шварц доброе и глупое сердце. И ей нечего терять.

Шварц неуклюжая и всего боится. Бронте не понимает, как она смогла стать солдатом. Хотя о себе она может сказать то же самое. 

 

Из Шварц получился бы отличный медик.

Лечить всё-таки лучше, чем уничтожать.

 

Когда Сэкстон убивает Ханну её же ножом, Шварц остаётся с ней, мёртвой и такой несчастной. Ханне больше не нужна помощь, но у Шварц доброе и глупое сердце.

И ей нечего терять.

Даже когда крикун застаёт её врасплох.

 

— Сделай это быстро.

И если бы Шварц ещё могла, она бы закричала, и кричала бы так долго, насколько бы её хватило. Но в горле Шварц полно крови.

Крикун пробивает её грудную клетку в одно мгновение.

 

Бронте никогда не увидит ни разводов крови, ни тела Шварц и того, что от неё осталось и того, что могло бы им стать, если бы крикуны сделали из неё себе подобную. Бронте ничего не увидит.

Только как Сириус 6-Б накрывает метеоритным дождём.


	8. сколько бы ты ни пробовал (мир ты не спасёшь)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 28 Weeks Later (2007) || В одной из параллельных вселенных.

В одной из параллельных вселенных машина заводится сама, и Дойлу не нужно выходить и толкать её, и он не сгорает, пытаясь спасти детей и Скарлетт. Они с трудом отрываются от преследования, сворачивая в подземку. Но там Дон забивает Дойла прикладом насмерть и кусает Скарлетт. Тэмми убивает их обоих и потом очень долго плачет.

Только она не знает, по кому из них сильнее.

Энди не превращается и не умирает, но это совсем не значит, что он остаётся живым. Тэмми обещает ему, что никогда-никогда не бросит.

Флинн забирает детей с собой.

Через месяц Франция просит о помощи.

 

`

 

В одной из параллельных вселенных Скарлетт удаётся оторваться от преследования, не сворачивая к метро. Они приезжают к стадиону Уэмбли без всяких проблем. Лишь пару раз сбивая с ног заражённых. Тэмми каждый раз затыкает себе рот, чтобы не кричать. Энди сохраняет спокойствие, а.

Скарлетт смотрит на них обречённо ласково и обещает, снова и снова, что спасёт их. А если она это сделает, то спасёт и мир.

Тэмми ей верит.

Флинн забирает их всех с собой.

В Париже они пытаются спасти друг друга от самих себя.


End file.
